Hollow
by Kira and Kara Worajitti
Summary: AKA LIES - What would happen if the love of your life, wasn't your husband? What would Kagome do just to be with Itachi or Kakashi?
1. Starcrossed

**AN:** WE don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. WE also don't own these lyrics or the band who created them. Since this is still on my old profile ignore that one and like this one ^^

**Summary: **_Some say love can never last… even if it is against two deadly creatures._

**Song name:** Star Crossed Lovers

**Band name:** Scary Kids Scaring Kids

_Star crossed lovers  
>They say we're not meant to be<br>'Cause the stars in the sky, and the fashion that they are aligned.  
>I say if the future has been drawn out there's no point in living.<br>I won't give up my love so that fate can have its way.  
><em>

"I've never seen anything like this." Pein commented as he felt himself stare at the unsuspecting couple as their bodies moved to the unheard rhythm. He felt as if he was in the male's position, moving in such hypnotizing ways with the beautiful female. Even if she was the enemy, It was nice to watch.

_If the stars say that you couldn't love me,  
>Are you telling me that you would listen?<br>If the words make their way from your mouth,  
>Don't ask my permission,<br>All is forgiven._

"No…. What is this..?" White Zetsu asked excitedly as he leaned forward almost falling off the balcony. The grace was almost too much to understand. "It's almost like sexual intercourse… only with cloths on." Black Zetsu commented, adding the sexual tension already in the air.

_Star crossed lovers; we do what we want to.  
>Some learn the hard way,<br>We all learn through consequence.  
>I say if the futures had been drawn out then nobody's living.<br>I won't give you up love, so fate can have its way.  
>Its way.<em>

"I never thought anything like this can happen, un." Deidara twitched as he felt envy for the male as he grasped the women in such a passionate way. If only he could take the silver haired enemy and run as far as he can with her. Just to dance with her in such an arousing way. Sure he's always loved his enemy but seeing her dance like that with his new partner, hate filled his body.

_If the stars say that you couldn't love me,  
>Are you telling me that you would listen?<br>If the words make their way from your mouth,  
>Don't ask my permission,<br>All is forgiven.  
><em>

"How did she do it?" Konan asked as she gazed at the two lovers dance in such an amazing way. She knew that the dark haired man was an ice block when it came to emotions but somehow the silver haired beauty melted the snow from his heart. "Pein, if Itachi can do it, why can't you?" Konan asked as she glanced at her redheaded boyfriend.

_Is it over? (The stars keep this fire from burning out)  
>Is it over? (Are you saying that you'd really listen?)<br>Is it over? (The stars keep this fire)  
>Is it over? (The stars keep this fire)<em>

As soon as Pein glanced back the female pulled out a veil of black liquid and held it out to the male. "This is for you, Itachi." The women said as the man, Itachi, looked at her strangely. The women's long silver hair feel to her thighs as he bodies shook. Itachi quickly embraced her and kissed her cheek. "It doesn't have to be this way Kagome." Itachi said as the enemy, Kagome faced the area where the group stood. They could see her bright blue eyes and her blood red lips. Her pale skin matched her lovers. Itachi held her from the back as they stood still.

_Is it over? (The stars keep this fire from burning out)  
>Is it over? (Are you saying that you'd really listen?)<br>Is it over? (The stars keep this fire)  
>Is it over? (The stars keep this fire)<em>

"ANBU leader falling in love with her pray? If they ever find out they will be sure to kill us both for sure." Kagome said as Itachi rubbed her arms and kissed her right shoulder. Kagome turned around and her silk red sundress moved with her as she kissed the missing-nin passionately. Itachi just held her body against his as tears fell from his eyes and onto her bare shoulders. "I love you, Kagome Hatake. Even if you are married to him. Let me talk to Leader about this." Itachi said as she stiffened.

_If the stars say that you couldn't love me,  
>Are you telling me that you would listen?<br>If the words make their way from your mouth,  
>Don't ask my permission,<br>All is forgiven._

"I believe you should join our organization, Ms. Hatake." Pein said as he appeared next to the two lovers. Itachi moved Kagome behind him as he glared at Pein. "Do you want to upset me, Itachi. I'm offering to accept your women into our organization." Pein demanded as Kagome came into Pein's view. Pein held his breath as he looked at the ANBU officer. Her long silver hair glowed just like her skin and her body was well developed. "I accept, Leader-sama." Kagome said and bowed.

_If the stars say that you cannot love.  
>(The stars keep this fire from burning out)<br>If the stars say that you cannot love me_

**Ever since that faithful night Kagome Inutaisho-Hatake became the second women to ever become apart of the deadly organization called Akatsuki. Itachi Uchiha and his star-crossed lover Kagome Inutaisho-Hatake became one…. Forever**


	2. Faceless

**AN: Kora and I (kira) Are PROUD to announce that this is the hidden chapter of HOLLOW - Maka Maka Maka!**

**BTW: My little bundle of joy loves you...  
><strong>

**Summary: Just because you're faceless doesn't mean you have a past, make mistakes, and lie. Kakashi, Itachi and Kagome find out the hard way, that life isn't set and stone.**

**Song: Faceless**

**Band: RED**

_A voice screaming from within  
>Begging just to feel again<em>

_Can't find who I am without you near me  
>I'd give anything to live<em>

Kakashi just sat on the walls edge with an emotionless face. A small silver tear traced his cheek as flashes of the love of his life ran threw his mind. He felt nothing after her ANBU team came back with her vest and mask, but his wife didn't show. After realizing his wife would never show up he broke down, falling into the black hole of depression and rage. Since that day, two years ago, he promised to find the Akatsuki and kill every single one of them.

_Cause without you I don't exist  
>Your the only one who saves me from myself<br>I abandoned this love and laid it to rest  
>and now I'm one of the forgotten<em>

Itachi walked with his comrade indifferently as they passed through Zetsu's garden. His comrade looked at Itachi strangely before he nodded his head. "Do you miss life?" Itachi asked as he took a few steps ahead of her. His comrade stiffened at the sudden question, not sure what he was applying. "Do you miss her, Itachi-san?" She asked coldly as she turned away from him moodily. Itachi activated Sharingan subconsciously. "Don't you ever speak about her, Kikyou."

_I'm not, I'm not myself  
>Feel like I'm someone else<br>Fallen and faceless  
>So hollow, hollow inside<em>

Kagome ran across the wheat field, not even lifting a single grain. It's been two years since she faked her death to save Kakashi and Itachi from Naraku. Making a deal with the devil, to protect her loved ones, she gave herself to Naraku as a tool. Being given mission after mission her new team was sent to retrieve the scroll of the most forbidden justu that has ever been created; immortality. Looking to her right Kagura was a little behind her on her feather, and to her right, Bankotsu was running by her side. '_If only I had Itachi with me…'_

_A part of me is dead  
>Need you to live again<br>Can you replace this  
>I'm hollow, hollow and faceless<em>

"Your mission is simple, protect the Immortality Jutsu from the Akatsuki and the reward is over 10 million yens." The Hokage said seriously as the two ANBU squads silently agreed. Kakashi was an empty shell, nothing more. "The new squads will be Squad Alfa and Squad Omega. Leader or squad Alfa will be Kakashi, and squad Omega will be Ino. Sasuke, Neji and Naruto will be under Kakashi. Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten you're with Ino. Your mission will last for two weeks, starting when you arrive in Hoshigakure." Kakashi bowed and left the Tower as he and his new team went to get supplied. '_At least I leave the village,'_ Kakashi thought bitterly

_Shadows growing in my mind  
>Ones I just can't leave behind<br>I'm not strong enough to pay this ransom  
>one more monster crawled inside<em>

"This Jutsu will insure that the Akatsuki will live on forever. Itachi, Kikyou, Tobi and Deidara will be going to Hoshigakure to retrieve this scroll and destroy the village. Knowing Konoha, they would be sending ANBU to protect it." Pein said knowing that the word _ANBU_ stabbed Itachi. Glancing over at one of the only Uchiha survivors and saw his sonic face. Pein knew Itachi was still heart broken when Kagome died. That's why Pein recruited Kikyou, because she looked like what Kagome would have looked life if she had dark hair. "Your mission starts now. Oh while you're at it, kill the ANBU and Naraku's team." Pein said carelessly as he looked out of the window. As soon as they bowed they got out of the room to get their supplies. Konan closed the door and glared at her husband. "You should have told Itachi that Kagome is alive." Konan said harshly and Pein looked down. "He needs to see for himself, koi." Pein finished as he vanished in the shadows.

_But I swear I saw it die  
><em>_Can you save me from the nothing I've become__  
>I abandoned this love and laid it to rest<br>And now I'm one of the forgotten  
><em>

Kagome stood on the rock as she looked out on stars. Kagura stood next to her and Bankotsu sat to her other side. "I know you sold yourself to Naraku…" Kagura started as she looked at the lake before them. Its crystal water reflected the stars as well as the teams' appearance. Kagome's eye shifted to Kagura's pained face. "How so?" Kagome asked blankly as she felt the burning sensation in her stomach. "Because I, as well, sold myself to Naraku to save my sister and little brother from death. Little did I know that they would have died anyway from fever." Kagura said bitterly as tears slipped past her closed lids. Kagome looked at Kagura with a soft expression as Bankotsu stiffened from hearing Kagura's sadness. "I had a huge family once, six brothers, two sisters and a mother who loved everything and a bandit of a father. One winter my sister and mother were out on a hunting trip when my brothers and I had the fever. They never came back. My brother and I formed the group, the band of brothers. And one by one a dark priestess killed my brothers and it was just me and my brother Jakotsu. I sold myself to Naraku when Jake caught a fever. Jake is still alive but at the price of my soul." Bankotsu sobbed as Kagome drew them both to her. "I had a husband once, but I didn't love him. It was arranged and my clan was dying due to assassinations. To save my husband and the man I fell in love with from the assassinations I gave myself from the devil that put out the assassinations against my clan." Kagome said as the two looked at the women. "We rest here, tomorrow we will continue the mission."

_I'm not, I'm not myself  
>Feel like I'm someone else<br>Fallen and faceless  
>So hollow, hollow inside<br>A part of me is dead_

Kakashi lead team Alfa to the temple that team Omega was already guarding. He felt watched as he and Sasuke split form Naruto and Neji and took the left side of the village's walls while Naruto and Neji took the right. As soon as Kakashi and Sasuke were a good 5 miles from the village an explosion caught their attention. The sound of citizens screaming and metal hitting metal could be heard from their position. Kakashi and Sasuke bolted to the village as Kakashi felt hot with rage, already knowing the Akatsuki was behind the attack. Which mean Itachi was there, the man who took his wife's life. Kakashi meet the battle zone and saw Deidara taking on Neji and Tenten, Tobi had Naruto, Sakura and Hinata in a raging battle, a unknown women was fighting Ino and Itachi was nowhere in sight. Kakashi and Sasuke took off to the temple where Kakashi found an unexpected sight.

_Need you to live again  
>Can you replace this<br>__I'm hollow, hollow and faceless__  
>I'm faceless<br>I'm hollow and faceless_

Itachi, Kikyou, Tobi and Deidara stood next to the wall protecting Hoshigakure. Itachi looked at Deidara threw his hat and nodded. The bomb expert chuckled madly as he finished his hand sighs and the wall exploded. Once they all breached the walls kunai and shuriken rained down on them. Kikyou made a barrier and the weapons deflected off of it. Itachi quickly dashed towards the temple as his comrades fought the ANBU. As Itachi dashed towards the temple two blurs speeded past him, one silver and one blue, and went inside then temple. Once Itachi got in his heart stopped as he faced the silver haired ninja. "Itachi…?" The ninja whispered, shocked as they stared at each other. "Kagome…" Itachi whispered back as he reached his hand out towards her. Kagome wore a tight red tank top and bight black shorts with black boots. Her long silver hair was in a high ponytail and her long bangs framed her face. Kagome backed away from his hand and the blue blur speeded back. He had tan skin, a white symbol (I forgot what it's called X(…) on the center if his forehead. He wore baggy blue samurai pants and a tight white shirt. He has a huge sword oh his back. "The scroll is retrieved, let's go Kagome-san." man said as he hid the scroll. '_Kagome… she's alive..'_

_We are the faceless  
>We are the nameless<br>We are the hopeless  
>Until we have faces<br>I'm not, I'm not myself_

Kagome, Kagura and Bankotsu looked at the battle raging on seeing that one of the Akatsuki members made their way to the temple. "I will wait for the signal." Kagura said as she opened her beautiful fan and hid the bottom half of her face with it. Bankotsu first jumped off of Kagura's feather and landed on perfectly on the walls thick edge. Kagome shook her head and looked at Kagura with a bitter smile. "If this fails, I'll see you in hell, Kagome-san." Kagura laughed out as Kagome vanished and appeared on the streets and took off for the temple. When Kagome passed the black and red clothed man and entered the temple she felt the Akatsuki member coming and she quickly sent Bankotsu to gather the temple. Kagome turned to see the Akatsuki member and her heart froze. Itachi stood before her very eyes. Kagome wanted to cry out and hold him, telling him that she loved him and she was sorry for the lies she made. "Itachi…?" Kagome whispered and saw the hurt that flashed in the red eyes. '_The Sharingan.." _Kagome thought bitterly. "Kagome…" Itachi said reaching out for her. Kagome moved away based on instance and prepared herself to use any Jutsu necessary. "The scroll is retrieved, let's go Kagome-san." Bankotsu said as Itachi looked at him. Kagome was about to respond when she saw two Konan Nins enter the temple grounds. '_Not Kakashi, please not him.'_

_Feel like I'm someone else  
>Fallen and faceless<br>So hollow, hollow inside  
>A part of me is dead<em>

Kakashi and Sasuke entered the temple to see Itachi, a women and a man. Itachi moved to cover the women, and the man drew his huge sword. "Get away from her!" The man yelled as Itachi moved to attack him. "NO!" The women yelled moving out from behind Itachi. Kakashi dropped the kunai that he held on to and starred at the women. "Kagome?" Kakashi muttered and Sasuke glanced at the women. '_SHES ALIVE!'_ Kakashi thought happily and moved to get to her. The man with the huge sword swooped at Kagome and grabbed her, landing on the large statue of a man with no face. "Bankotsu I am very capable of handling myself." Kagome said bitterly as she looked down at Itachi and Kakashi. Sasuke pulled out a Kunai and was about to attack Itachi when a soft laughter was heard. Kakashi turned to see the women that fought Ino standing in the doorway. "What is it Kikyou?" Itachi barked out as his eyes stayed on Kagome. The women, Kikyou, had on the Akatsuki uniform with her long brown hair in a low ponytail. She had ashy skin and dull black eyes, all in all she was somewhat pretty. "My, my Bankotsu, you have grown since the last time I saw you." Kikyou said harshly as she walked up to where Itachi stood and she lightly wrapped her arm in his.

_Need you to live again_  
><em>Can you replace this<br>I'm hollow, hollow and faceless  
>Faceless<em>

Kakashi, Itachi and Kagome looked at each other.

Rage, Hate, and Betrayal flouted around.

Sasuke and Bankotsu glared at each other.

Kakashi and Itachi looked hurtfully at Kagome.

Kagome starred at Kikyou as Kikyou held on to Itachi.

"It was nice to have this little reunion but times up." Kagome said as Bankotsu jumped up on a feather with a woman on it and Kagome vanished and reappeared on the feather. "Naraku-sama will be pleased with this scroll" Bankotsu said as they flew away.

Itachi and Kikyou vanished and Sasuke ran after them.

Kakashi stood still as he starred where his wife last stood.

"_She's alive.." _Kakashi and Itachi thought…

**AN: Yay, number too is up! I hope you guys like it :D**


	3. Tourist

**AN: WE don't own Inuyasha or Naruto or Death cab for cuties or this song. Thanks for everyone that has reviewed! So far I'm up to 1000+ hits on this story O.o **

**Summary: Kagome/Itachi this time. NO KAKASHI IN THIS CHAPTER! - Is it fate? Itachi believes it is more that that…**

**Song: You are a Tourist**

**Band: Death Cab For Cuties**

(This... Fire... Grows... High...)  
>When there's a burning in your heart<br>An endless fury in your heart

Build it bigger than the Sun  
>Let it grow<br>Let it grow

Kagome and her team stopped for the night in a small town a few thousand miles from Hoshigakure, where she saw Itachi and Kakashi. Kagome laid on the cotton mass of blankets that protected her from the rough mattress under her. Seeing Itachi with the dark Miko made her blood run hot with rage and her vision blur. "Looks like you're not getting any sleep tonight, Kagome-san." Kagura's voice echoed softly as Kagome soundlessly got up from her bed. "Tell Bank that I'm going to train, tomorrow we leave before sun down." And with that Kagome simply vanished from the old hotel room.

And there's a burning in your heart  
>Don't be alarmed<br>(This... Fire... Grows... High...)

When there's a doubt in your mind  
>'Cos you think it all the time<br>Framing' rights into wrongs

Itachi threw Kikyou into the tree behind her and pinned her hands to her side. "If you ever touch me again I will not hesitate to end your pathetic life." Itachi growled out as Kikyou laughed at him. "What? You don't want Kagome to know that you have replaced her?" Kikyou spat out as she wrapped her thin pale legs around his waist. Itachi threw her to another tree with sickening speed as her body hit the thick bark like a rag doll. "You are nothing but a whore to the Akatsuki. Have you failed to notice that Deidara and I are the only ones who refuse to sleep with you?" Itachi said coldly and walked away from the crying assassin. They managed to get a few thousand miles away before Deidara and Kikyou complained about being exhausted.

Move along  
>Move along<br>When there's a doubt in your mind  
>When there's a burning in your heart<br>And you think it'll burst apart  
>Oh, there's nothing to fear<p>

Kagome finished pulling her long silver locks into a messy bun as she took a quick break from her training. She switched from her black uniform into a soft grey kimono top that stopped just below mid thighs and black tight shorts. Ever since she became Naraku's "Favorite", she had been allowed to wear whatever she wanted as long as she fooled him to think that she was loyal to him. Kagome laughed bitterly when she saw a familiar purple mist gather before her. Once the mist cleared Naraku stood before her with all of his glory. His long black hair was falling from his shoulders and he wore a simple black robe, hiding everything from sight. "I heard the mission was a success. Give me the scroll and have the rest of the week off." Kagome obeyed without question and bowed at him. Naraku smiled greedily and vanished before saying, "If you can get him to join, I will accept him."

Move along  
>Move along<br>When there's a doubt in your mind  
>When there's a burning in your heart<br>And you think it'll burst apart  
>Oh, there's nothing to fear<p>

Itachi walked to the lake edge as his eyes clouded with memories of Kagome. He missed her so damn much and seeing her that day before made him want to abandon the Akatsuki and join her. 'Kagome, Kagome, where is my Kagome?' Itachi thought sourly as he stripped himself of his cloths. Once he was undressed he entered the unusually warm water of the lake. As he walked deeper into the soothing waters his body lusted for more that the liquid blanket to warm him. He felt a small tear fall from his eyes as he thought about the ex-ANBU that use to be so careless around him, touched him, love him… But seeing her on the statue with that cold expression made his blood boil over, and rage set into his heart. 'Who turned my love into the thing that I saw.'

Save the tears  
>Save the tears<br>When there's a burning in your heart  
>And if you feel just like a tourist in the city you were born<br>Then, it's time to go  
>And you find your destination with so many different places to call home<p>

Kagome sat at the edge of the lake to see Itachi change back into his dirty cloths. "And here I am, still wondering how it feels to have some semblance of freedom like you do, Itachi." Kagome said softly as she tilted her head innocently. Itachi appeared before her and pressed her to a tree. Once Kagome looked deep in Itachi's oxy and vice versa the sound themselves in a passionate lip-lock, hands feeling each other's bodies. Once they pulled away Itachi leaned his forehead against hers. "Join me, us. I miss you so much Itachi and I want to be with you." Kagome said as she looked up at him.

Cos' when you find yourself a villain,  
>In the story you have written<br>It's plain to see  
>That sometimes the best intentions<br>Are in need of redemptions  
>Would you agree<p>

Kikyou finished healing her broken clay body and now she was filled with not rage, but envy. She sent out her soul stealers to locate Itachi before she takes out her rarely envy on some poor village girl. Her Soul Stealers snaked themselves around her before lifting her where they spotted Itachi. Once she kills Sango, her reincarnation, and gains her soul back… Kikyou could join Itachi or Inuyasha. Kikyou's soul stealers landed a few feet away to see the fully clothed Itachi with his hair wet and a sly smile on his face. "Kikyou, just the person I wanted to see. Come, I have something for you." Itachi said with his typical monotone voice. Kikyou blushed heavenly as she saw his smile and walked towards his with what little grace she could muster. "What is it, Itachi-kun?" Kikyou said seductively as her long white nails blushed against his arm. Itachi's smile turned into a smirk and his body turned into water.

If so, please show me  
>(This... Fire... Grows... High...)<br>When there's a burning in your heart,  
>When there's a burning in your heart, (This... Fire... Grows... High...)<br>When there's a burning in your heart, (This... Fire... Grows... High...)  
>When there's a burning in your heart, (This... Fire... Grows... High...)<p>

Kagome Gripped Kikyou by the neck and summoned her own soul stealers to devour Kikyou's. Kagome's eyes burned bright with hate and envy. "I hope you know that Itachi is mine and mine alone." She said softly and squeezed her neck a bit harder. Once Kagome let her go she tossed Itachi's ring at her face. "Tell Leader-sama that Itachi no longer walks this earth and Kagome Hatake-Uchiha sends her regards." Kagome said as she vanished into the thin air.

(This... Fire... Grows... High...)  
>When there's a burning in your heart….<p>

**So, so, so what happened to Itachi? **


End file.
